Fairy Tail 2nd Generation
by Warrior Phoenix
Summary: Fairy Tail has some new members! Oh yeah, Ultear, Meredy, and Jellal have joined too. Couple Pairings: Jerza, Gruvia, Nalu, Gale, and Laxus/Mirajane. What adventures will they have in store? (CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION)
1. The Next Generation (1)

**The Strange Vacation**

**Chapter 1 – The Next Generation**

Jellal has been released from prison and he, Meredy, and Ultear have joined Fairy Tail. But that happend 8 years ago. Now it's time for the 2nd generation!

It has been 8 years, Natsu + Lucy, Gray + Juvia, and Jellal + Erza, have all gotten married.

Jack Fullbuster, the son of Gray and Juvia, is a water wizard. Lily Dragneel, the daugther of Natsu + Lucy, is a celestial wizard. Emily Fernandez, the daugther of Jellal and Erza, uses requipping magic.

**~X~**

It was a typical day, for Fairy Tail at least. Tables are being thrown, chairs were being flung, some people were being tossed. Yep. It was a normal day.

Emily however, wasn't "having as much fun" as the other members.

Jellal walked over to his daugther, eyeing her sad expression.

"Emily, what's wrong?" asked Jellal.

"All of the other kids have magic that matches one of their parent's magic, but mine doesn't!" cried Emily.

"Why does that even matter?" asked Jellal.

"I don't know," Emily replied. "It just does."

"Well, can't you use requip?" asked the former wizard saint. "Like your mother?

"Yeah," Emily replied. "But not the other thing."

"Emily," Jellal said, putting his hand on his daugther's shoulder. "To be able to use the Knight, takes lots and lots of practice."

"I know." Emily muttered.

**Emily's P.O.V**

As dad walked outside, I kept on thinking about my magic.

"Hey." a voice said.

I turned around, and saw my bestfriend, Lily.

"What's wrong? asked Lily

Lily was a lot like Lucy. She had her blonde hair, and cheerful personality.

She was also like her dad in some ways too. She had his green eyes, and his reckless personality.

"I think there's something wrong with me." I replied. "I mean, I can't use either of my parent's magics."

"What do you mean?" asked Lily. "Don't you use requip like your mom?"

"Yeah I do use the same magic as my mom." I replied. "But I can't use the Knight."

"You'll probably be able to do it when you're older." Lily reasurred. "In a year or two, you should be able to do it!"

I walked outside, where I found out that Natsu was fighting my mom.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" he exclaimed.

My mom requipped Flame Empress Armor and stopped his attack.

" Do you want to be a dragonslayer like your dad?" I asked Lily.

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah." Lily answered.

As night fell, I slolwy trailed behind my parents as we walked home.

The night breeze was cool and fresh. And it smelled a bit like lavender and honeysuckle.

As we arrived home I replayed Lily's answer over and over in my head.

_Huh? Oh, y-yeah._

"What was that stammer for?" I wondered

Dad called me for dinner, so I paused those thoughts for now. I finshed my bowl of brocili and went back to my room.

"I wonder what the guild was like when my mom was little." I wondered.

Mom told me that back then she had a rivalry with Mirajane. At first I was skeptical, but when I asked Mirajane, she said it was true.

**Erza's P.O.V**

" I must tell Emily the truth about Lily soon." I thought.

I looked at my daugther. She sort of looked like me when I was her age. She had my brown eyes and habbit of wearing armor.

Though, she was more like Jellal. She had his blue hair and his terrible lying ability.

Natsu said she would be scary and scare the whits out of other kids. I told him he was setting a bad example for Lily.

Soon, it was getting late. Emily was already asleep, so I decided to go to bed too.

I crawled onto my part of the bed, and closed my eyes. I thought of all the adventures that I've had with my friends in the past years.

Fighting Orcein Seis, fighting myself in Edolas, and the Grand Magic Games. There were just so many of them.

Soon, I started feeling drowsy, and fell asleep. All I could hear, was the wind rustling the leaves, and an owl hooting in the distance.

**Emily's P.O.V**

The next day, I got up and around 8:30 (AM). It was Sunday, so no school.

I went to school at the guild, along with many other kids in the guild.

As we arrived at the guild hall, I saw Natsu and Gray bickering. Probably about money or something like that.

"Honestly, Gray, Natsu." Mom sighed. "You've gotten married, have kids, and you still bicker 24/7?"

The 2 continued to bicker.

"Seize this!" exclaimed mom angrily.

"Yes mam!" Gray jumped.

"Aye!" Natsu yelped.

"This is why you don't want to anger your mother." whispered dad.

I nodded, and nervously looked at my mom.

"Natsu is still a Happy #2." Lucy sighed.


	2. The Rambler (1)

**Chapter 2 – The Rambler.**

**Jack's P.O.V**

I watched as Emily walked into the guild. I've always had a crush on her. I mean, she was so nice, and smart, not to mention pretty.

"Have you see your father?" asked my mom.

"He's over there." I said pointing at a bickering dad and Natsu.

"Seize this!" exclaimed Erza angrily.

"Yes mam!" my dad yelped.

"Aye!" Natsu shrieked.

"Mom, how come dad is so scared of Erza?" I asked.

"Jack, Erza is a S-class wizard and Nastu got beat up by her once so he is a bit scared of her." My mom replied. "Same with your dad."

"Erza sounds more scary now." I thought. "I wonder how Emily's dad puts up with it."

I looked at the couple, seemed pretty normal to me.

The next day, I walked to the guild with my parents. Dad was carrying an umbrella, but mom was letting her hair get soaked. No wonder why she was called "Rain Woman".

At the guild I followed the other kids to the classroom. Mr. Luu usually taught us, but Mr. Luu was sick today, so the master taught us.

_(Note: Mr. Luu, I made up and he is a member of Fairy Tail.)_

"Okay, everybody sit down." Makarov ordered. "Today, we'll be practicing multiplication."

_(Note: These kids are in 3rd grade) _

"What is five times five?" asked the mas

ter.

"Twenty-five."we replied.

"That reminds me of the time my friend and I ate 25 pies." Said Makarov. "Let me tell you all about it."

Then he started to ramble off about his story. I didn't hear much though, I was falling asleep.

When I heard the master say "and on when we started out 23rd pie…" Our parents came in.

"Master, are you really teaching our kids?" asked my dad.

"O-Of course," Makarov lied. "R-right k-kids?"

"Yep, were learning!" we all exclaimed.

"Okay." Said Erza doubtfully.

I think I saw one her "death" glares. It literally looked like it meant death for the master.

After class dad asked me something.

"Were you really learning?" he asked.

"Well, at first we were learning multiplication and the master said "five times five is…" and we said twenty-five and then the master said that reminds me of the time my friend and I ate 25 pies." I replied.

"That's quite a long answer." Said mom with a chuckle.

"Juvia, can you stay here and watch Jack?" asked dad. "I've got a word with the master."

"Tha doesn't sound good." Mom muttered.

**Erza's P.O.V**

"Mabey when Emily's older I'll try to teach her the technique The Knight. " I thought with a smile.

Then Gray came rushing over. He had a shocked and slightly panicked expression.

"Erza! I've got some bad news!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"My son *huff, huff* told me that *huff* the master was teaching them at first but *huff* then he started to ramble off about some pie thing!" Gray replied, panting.

Unluckily I was drinking water at the time.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "A-are *cough, cough* j-joking?"

"Honey, are you all right?" Jellal asked.

"I'm fine," I replied. "The master however…"

"Don't tell me it's true!" Natsu interuppted. "The master was talking about pie instead of teachin'?!"

"Yep." Gray replied.

Nastu, Gray, and I all stormed into the classroom.

"W-what b-brings y-you t-three h-here?"asked the master nervously.

"I heard from my son that you were talking about pies," Gray started darkly.

"Instead of teachin'." Natsu finished darkly

"Don't ever…ramble off…on…OUR KIDS AGAIN!" we all exclaimed madly.

**Lily's P.O.V**

School was so boring today. Especially math. Master Makarov was rambling off about eating 25 pies with his friend. P-I-E! What does pie have to do with math? I know there's a 3.1415…whatever, but it's not the same kind.

Then I saw Gray run over to Erza. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but whatever it was it made Titania freak.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Erza.

Dad could hear what they were talking about and he stormed over there too.

I watched as the 3 storm into the classroom.

BOOM! CRASH! THUNK! SAVE ME!

That's what I could hear coming from the classroom. Then the 3 came out, and there were a few dent in the wall.

"Dad what were you doing in the classroom?" I asked.

"Nothin' important." Dad replied. "Or at least, you don't wanna know."

I saw Emily ask her mom something too, probably the same question.

"Lily, let's go home." Mom suggested.

I nodded in a agreement, and waited by the door.

"Nastu, Lily and I are heading home!" my mom shouted.

"Okay, I'll be back later!" my dad shouted back.


	3. Vacation Time! (1)

**Chapter 3 – Vacation Time!**

**Gray's P.O.V**

"Master…how could you?" I thought angrily.

8 years ago, I would've never cared about this. But now…Jack's education mattered a lot to me. I didn't know I would change this much between 8 years. I never thought it would happen.

"Dad, can we go now?" asked Jack

" I was waiting for you, you little snail." I joked.

"Dad!"

"I'm just kidding." I said. "Now lets go."

On the way to the guild, I thought about what happened yesterday.

_"Why was the master rambling?"_

I was so deep in thought, that I nearly ran into a tree. Luckily, Jack warned me.

**Erza's P.O.V**

"Mom, what happened in the classroom?"asked Emily.

"Something I don't want to talk about." I replied.

The truth was, that the master was going to be the teacher for a long time because Mr. Luu was going on a long, long job.

Don't get me wrong, Master Makarov was a good master, but when it comes to teaching…I don't want to think about it!

~X~

The next day, the guild was supposed to go on a vacation together on an island. Only some people were going though.

It would take at least 3 days to get to the island. 1 day by carrige, to the port closest to the island. And 2 days by ship to the island. I was glad I didn't need to pack clothes. It seems over the years, I've lost the habbit of bringing a wagonload of luggage.

I gathered my luaggage, and headed outside with Jellal and Emily. No sooner had we left, we met up with Gray, Juvia, and Jack.

"So you guys are going too." Said Gray.

I reassured Juvia that I wasn't in love with Gray, and then talked to him in private.

"Do you know about the teacher plans yet?" I asked.

"No."

"Well, Mr. Luu is going on a very long job and Master is going to be our kids' teacher for a long time." I said.

"WHAT?!" Gray exclaimed; so loud that he scared the birds out of some trees.

"How long?" asked Juvia, over hearing our conversation.

"Maybe 2 years." I replied.

T-T (Note: This is Gray's face right now.)

Then Natsu joined the group, though I didn't see Lucy or Lily with him.

"Where's Lucy and Lily?" I asked.

"They're already at the guild." Natsu answered.

"Why's the popsicle looking like that?" asked Nastu, eyeing Gray.

(Gray: T-T)

After I explained everything to Natsu, he and Gray has the same expression.

"Why?" he whimpered. "Why did fate have to do this to me?"

We arrived at the guild, and Natsu went to go look for Lucy and Lily.

When he found them, and everyone was with their familes. We got ready to depart.

A few carriages were waiting outside. All of them were made of black wood, and had metal wheels.

The carriage was surpringly roomy, with seating for eight. There were cushioned chairs, red velevet curtains, and a storage box for luggage up above.

As all the luggage was loaded, and everyone was on the carriages, the 24 hour trip started.

I was in a carriage with Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, and of course, Jellal. Our kids were riding in a different carriage, along with Romeo, Wendy, and Lisanna.

During the ride, Natsu started talking about his fight with Erigor. I remembered that day, it was when I first met Lucy.

_(Note: Natsu brought Happy along.)_

"I remember that you said I wasn't strong enough to beat him, and you said that Erza should do it." Natsu said.

"I said Gray." Happy sweatdropped. "Not Erza."

Natsu then started talking about the Grand Magic Games, much to Lucy's dismay.

I got bored, and fell asleep. The carriage's pillows weren't _exactly_ the softest, but I slep on them any way.

I probably would've slept on Jellal's shoulder, but I don't like doing it in front of other people. I just find it, embarassing.

**Emily's P.O.V**

The landscape outside was absoulutely breath-taking. Mountains towered above farmlands, groves of sakura trees showered their soft, pink petals on our carriage, lakes dotted the vallies. It was just so amazing.

"Hey Wendy," Lily said. "Do you know what happened in the classroom the other day?"

"I don't really know." Wendy replied. "But I heard them shouting about something.

"What were they shouting about?" I asked.

"Something about not rambling any more, for your own good." Wendy answered.

"Oh."

"Hey look over there." Said Lisanna, pointing out the window. "A deer."

I pressed myself against the window, and sure enough, I saw a doe, leaping over a fence.

"Wow."

* * *

**Hey mina!**

**Sorry this chapter is so short! When I first wrote it, I didn't space out the dialogue, so I thought it was really long.**

**I'll try my best to make the other chapters longer and more descriptive.**

**- Warrior Phoenix**


	4. Reminiscence of Tears (1)

**Chapter 4 – Reminisence of Tears**

**Juvia's P.O.V**

I looked at Erza and Jellal. They looked so cute together. Erza was sleeping on Jellal's shoulder and he had his arm wrapped around her.

"I'm starting to sound like Mira." I thought with a chuckle.

_(Note: Juvia doesn't talk in third person any more.)_

Even though most of the couples in Fairy Tail had gotten married, _and_ had kids, Mirajane was still a matchmaking demon.

She especially liked to tease Lucy about how she managed to live with such a destructive man.

"You get used to it." Lucy would reply.

The carriage suddenly stopped. I peered out the window, and saw everyone getting off and heading into a nearby restraunt.

"Wake up." Jellal said, getnly shaking his wife.

"Hmm?" Erza asked, still asleep.

"We're taking a lunch break." Jellal said.

The scarlet haired mage sat up, and followed the ret of us into the restruant.

**Erza's P.O.V**

The restraunt was nice, with many booths and chairs. A few chandliers hung from the wall, casting rainbows throughout the building.

"I've checked the menu twelve times and nothing has fire in it!" Natsu complained.

"Normal reustruants don't serve fire Natsu." Lucy sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah."

"Can you just eat normal food right now?" Gray asked with slight anoyance in his voice. "Your complaining is getting annoying."

"Hey!" Natsu protested. "I'm not annoying."

"Yeah, sure." Gray drawled, taking a sip from his glass.

"Gray…" Natsu growled.

"Don't you two start fighting, or else…"I threatened.

The two turned pale, and immeaediatly shut up.

_"Those two will never change."_

**Gray's P.O.V**

"For some reason, I have a bad feeling about the ride." Said Erza nervously.

"Don't worry about it, we're wizards." Natsu said. " We'll be fine."

"Unless were trapped some place that doesn't allow you to use magic." I noted.

We left about 45 minutes later. It was almost 2 (PM) so the trip was nearly half way over.

**Erza's P.O.V**

After 3 hours the coach stopped. We all got out and stretched. Emily, Jack and Lily ran around.

" Natsu, how do you feel about the master's plans?" I asked.

"I don't want to think about it!" exclaimed Natsu.

"HELP!" someone suddenly shrieked. "SAVE US!"

"It's the kids!" Lisanna exclaimed.

I didn't hesitate, I ran towards the noise as fast as I could. Natsu and Gray bolted after me, running towards the noise too. My legs stung with exahustion, as I continued to charge forwards.

Suddenly, a wave of something hit me. I looked down, and saw nothing. I soon realized it was magic, but it felt quite strange. It wasn't normal, it was just different, some how.

I heard the kids shout for help again, and tried to ignore the strange magic. The sound grew louder as I ran down the street. I could hear the loud footsteps of Natsu and Gray behind me.

Screeching to a stop, I looked to the right, and saw Emily. But she was tied up with nesuku ropes, and some guy was pointng a sword at her neck.

I angrily requipped two swords and charged at the guy. My swords lashed at him, but it didn't seem to have any affect. Requipping into Heaven's Wheel Armor, I attacked him with _Circle Sword_, but it didn't seem to have any affect either.

He sent a shadow in the shape of a dragon towards me. It's teeth ripped across my arm; blood gushed out of my wound. I winced, but kept on fighting. Some little old cut wasn't going to stop me.

"Ice make: Lance!" Gray shouted from behind me.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Black Wing Armor! Moon Slash!"

The three of us had sent him flying backwards. He went unconsious after his head hit the hard concrete road.

I swiftly sliced the ropes tying up Emily, and did the same to the ropes tying up Jack and Lily. Much to my relief, my daugther was fine.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"Lily, are alright?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Lily responded.

Suddenly, a man jumped out of no where. He eyed the other man we had defeated earlier, and lunged at us. I knew he was a wizard; I could sense if starting a spell.

His mouth moved, but what he said was too low for either Erza or Gray to hear.

_"Atilarias."_

The scene of the incident at the Tower of Heaven flashed across my mind, as those words made their way into my ears. Jellal had murdered Simon with that very spell, causing Erza to cry.

I could remember the scarlet mage's tears. I never thought that _she _would cry. She was so strong, tough, and frightening. It made her seem so…weak.

Though I had forgiven the ultramarine, it stilled angered me to see Erza's tears. I could feel heat building up inside of me, my rage growing hotter and hotter by the second.

"SCARLET PHOENIX BLADE!"

The man's _Atilarias_ has just begun to fire. My blade of fire pushed it backwards, engulfing that guy instead. His eyes gew as wide as pie plates, from shock and horror.

There was an explosion, follwed by a loud booming noise. I winced in pain, and covered my ears. Sometimes my superior hearing drove me nuts!

Debrie was blasted into the air. It fell from the sky as if it was hail. A few stones pelted my head and neck, as I dodged a a large brick. It landed on the ground with a loud _thud_, leaving a dent in the cement sidewalk.

I shuddered in horror, as I pictured what would've happened if _I_ had been hit by that brick.

Coming back to reality, I checked again to see if my daugther was fine. She had a few minor scratches, but otherwise, she looked perfectly fine.

"Phew, that was a close one." I thought with a sigh of relief.

"We should probably head back now." Gray said. "The other's are probably waiting."

I nodded, and so did Erza. We looked around cautiously, just in case more people would jump out of no where and attack. There weren't any.

When we were back with the others, we had to explain the whole entire thing to them. I wouldn't have minded, but this wasn't the _most_ epic battle ever.

Soon, we were back on those carriages, and continued traveling to the port. It was as if nothing happened, but I kept on getting this feeling, that we were being followed.

**Jellal's P.O.V**

A light drizzle began to fall, the droplets dancing on the roof of the carriage. It was like a little melody; not the most grand and dramatic song.

But, the rain resembled something else, tears. Not just _anyone's_ tears, Erza's tears. I hated seeing them, they just reminded me of what I did to her. It just caused me to ask myself, _"how was she able to forgive me?"_

I knew that was all in the past. Erza even told me to forget about that tower and being possesed, but I just couldn't shake that memory out of my head.

Whenever I saw tears in the scarlet mage's eyes, the time I was possessed just flashed across my mind. It made me feel guilty, and evil. Like I didn't deserve to live.

But if I died, Erza would cry even more, and there would be an eternal scar on her heart. I couldn't leave her twice, not after I left her once.

She needed me, and I needed her.

* * *

**You may have noticed, this mini story contains a lot of JeRza, and is sort of revolving around the _Fernandez _family.**

**It's supposed to be that way. The next mini story will be revolving around the _Dragneel _family, and will contain NaLu.**

**- Warrior Phoenix**

**p.s. Next mini story wil stay within "Fairy Tail 2nd Generation".**


	5. Chapter 5

During the last chapter.

Lily's P.O.V

"Nastu, Lily and I are heading back home!" exclaimed my mom.

Gray's P.O.V

"Master…How could you?" I thought angrily.

8 years ago, I would've never cared about this. But now…Jack's education mattered a lot to me. I didn't know I would change this much between 8 years. I never thought it would happen.

"Dad, can we go now?" asked Jack

" I was waiting for you, you little snail." I joked.

"Dad!" exclaimed Jack madly

"I'm just kidding." I said. "Now lets go."

On the way to the guild, I thought about what happened yesterday. Why did the master do that? I was so deep in my thoughts that I almost ran into a tree. Luckily Jack warned me.

Erza's P.O.V

"Mom, what happened in the classroom?"asked Emily.

"Something I don't want to talk about." I replied.

The truth was, that the master was going to be the teacher for a long time because Mr. Luu was going on a long, long job. Don't get me wrong, Master Makarov was a good master, but when it comes to teaching…I don't want to think about it!

The next day, the guild was supposed to go on a vacation together on an island. Only some people were going though. It would take at least 3 days to get to the island. 1 day by carrige, to the port closest to the island. And 2 days by ship to the island. I was glad I didn't need to pack clothes. It seems over the years, I've lost the habbit of bringing a wagonload of luggage.

I gathered my suitcases (I had 2) and walked to the guild. On the way there I met up with Gray, Juvia, and Jack.

"So you guys are going too." Said Gray.

I reassured Juvia that I wasn't in love wit Gray, and then I tlked to him in private.

"Do you know about the teacher plans yet?" I asked.

"No." replied Gray.

" Well, Mr. Luu is going on a very long job and Master is going to be our kids' teacher for a long time." I said.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Gray so loud that he scared the birds out of some trees.

"How long?" asked Juvia.

"Maybe 2 years." I replied.

T-T (Note: This is Gray's face right now.)

Then Nastu joined the group.

"Where's Lucy and Lily?" I asked.

"They're already at the guild." Answered Nastu.

"Why's the popsicle looking like that?" asked Nastu, eyeing Gray.

(Gray: T-T)


	6. Chapter 6

During the last chapter.

Erza's P.O.V

"Why's the popsicle looking like that?" asked Nastu.

Erza's P.O.V

Each coach can hold 8 people. 3 seats in the front and back and 2 seats against the wall. I went in a coach with Jellal, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia. There was 2 empty seats though. Emily went with the other kids, Lisanna, Wendy, and Romeo. It was going to be cold during the ride so they gave each coach some blankets. To bad there was only 3 left when the person came to us. Gray liked the cold, so he gave the blanket to Juvia. Natsu was to busy trying to enjoy transportation to be cold, so he gave it to Lucy.

During the ride there, Natsu started talking about our adventures.

(Note: He brought Happy along)

"Do you remember when I was fighting Erigor?" asked Natsu.

"Aye!" exclaimed Happy.

Soon I was tired of listening to Natsu, and tried to rest my head on the coach's cushion. It wasn't very comfortable. I would've slept on Jellal's shoulder, but I don't want to do that in front of other people.

Emily's P.O.V

I looked at the landscape outside. It was really pretty, but I was still wondering about Lily's answer that day.

"Do you know what happened the classroom yesterday?" asked Lily.

"No." I replied. "How about you Wendy?" asked Lily.

"Well I wasn't there, but I heard the 3 go like this." Said Wendy.

" Don't ever…ramble off…on…OUR KIDS AGAIN!" said Wendy showing what the 3 had done.

"Really?" asked Jack.

"Really." Replied Wendy.

"Were they like that when they were teenagers?" asked Lily.

"Well they're still in their twenties so that wasn't to long ago. But back then. They've wouldn't have cared a thing. (probably)." Answered Wendy.

A/N: Sorry for the small chapter, ogmensai!


	7. Chapter 7

During the last chapter.

Emily's P.O.V

"But back then, they wouldn't have cared a thing (probably)" answered Wendy.

Emily's P.O.V

"But why do they care now?" asked Lily.

"Well, because now they have kids and they want your future to be good." Answered Wendy.

Juvia's P.O.V

"I never thought this would happen. I'd finally marry Gray." I thought happily."It turns out, I don't have a love rival."

I looked at Erza and Jellal. They looked so cute together. Erza was sleeping on Jellal's shoulder and he had his arm wrapped around her.

"I wonder what Gray's doing." I thought.

I looked at Gray, he was looking out the window.

Then the coach stopped. We were taking a lunch coachman opened the door and we stepped outside.

"Erza." whispered Jellal shaking Erza a little.

"Hmm?" asked Erza drowsily.

"Were taking a luch break." Answered Jellal.

Erza got up and stepped we all followed the rest of the guild into the restraunt.

Jellal's P.O.V

The ride was nice. But man were these cushions uncomfortable!

I tried to sleep, no luck. I looked at Erza, she was sleeping on those "comfy" cushions. I moved her to my shoulder. She seemed to look more relaxed. The coach stopped, so I shook Erza a little "Erza." I whispered.

"Hmm?" asked Erza half asleep.

"Were taking a lunch break." I said.

Erza woke up and got off the coach with the rest of us.

Erza's P.O.V

I tried to sleep on the cushions but they were like rocks. Okay, mabey soft rocks. I did my best to get comfortable, soon I fell asleep. But it took a while though.

"Erza." a voice said.

"Hmm?" I asked still tired.

"Were taking a luch break." Said Jellal.

I got of the coach and followed everyone inside. It was a good lunch, except for the fact that Natsu was scanning the menu for fire or something.


	8. Chapter 8

During the last chapter.

Erza's P.O.V

It was a good lunch, except for the fact that Nastu was scanning the menu for fire or something.

Erza's P.O.V

"I've checked the menu 12 times and I can't find even a spark of fire!"complained Natsu.

" Can you just eat normal food right now? I mean Wendy isn't eating her element right now." Suggested Gray.

"What does Wendy eat any way?" asked Natsu.

"I eat air." Replied Wendy.

" Wendy can eat her element wherever she goes!" exclaimed Natsu.

"Just eat your noodles." Said Lucy.

Gray's P.O.V

I looked around the restraunt. It was really nice. There were lots of seats and booths. And a small shop towards the front. I looked at Nastu, he had a troubled look on his face. Was it about the day the master started talking about pie?

"Get ahold of yourself Gray, that was over with, done." I thought.

Still, the thought of the rambler teaching my son was a little looked the same.

"I feel like something bad's gonna happen during the ride." Said Erza.

"Don't worry about it, were wizards we'll be fine." Said Natsu.

"Unless were trapped some place that doesn't allow you to use magic." I said.

We left at around 12 (PM) and continued the long ride.

Erza's P.O.V

After 3 hours the coach stopped. We all got out and stretched. Emily, Jack and Lily ran around.

" Natsu, how do you feel about the master's plans?" I asked.

"I don't want to think about it!" exclaimed Natsu.

"Help! Save me! Ahh!" shrieked somebody.

Then I realized it was Emily and the other kids! Natsu, Gray and I ran to where the sound was coming from. Then I saw a terrible scene. Emily, Lily and Jack were stuck under nets and fire and oil were spewing out above them! I saw a sighn that said "Whom enters this place wll not be able to use magic"

Drat! But still, I had to protect Emily! I jumped in front of Emily. Fire was about to hit me. I saw that Gray was going to be covered in flames too. However Natsu was going to be drenched in oil. The fire fell on me, it burned but I didn't care. Then everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

During the last chapter.

Erza's P.O.V

The fire fell on me. It burned, but I didn't care. Then everything went black.

Natsu's P.O.V

I heard Lily scream "Ahh!" It was my instinct to find out what was going on. Gray and Eza also went towards the screams. I saw that Lily was about to be drenched in oil. If it was fire, I would've ate it all but it was oil. The oil burned my skin. It didn't affect me to much, but still. I closed my eyes and waited for the oil to stop spilling.

When I opened my eyes, I was relieved to see Lily as fine. The same with the other kids. Gray was still awake, though he was on the ground. "Are you okay?" I asked. "What do…you…think?" said Gray in an injured voice. "Partially?" I answered. " Close enough." Said Gray. " How 'bout Erza?" I asked. "Erza?" I asked again. " Nat..su…" said Erza weakly. Then it all added up, Erza was probably drenched in oil, and the fire got on the flamable liquid, and did extra damage!

Jellal's P.O.V

"Erza!" I exclaimed running over to her. She was badly burned and I mean it, BADLY burned! "Mom…" said Emily sadly. " Erza, say something!" I exclaimed panicking. " Is…Emily…alright?" asked Erza weakly. "Yeah, I'm fine." replied Emily. "If…Emily…is… safe…then…that's…good…enough…for…m…" said Erza weakly and then losing concioussness. "Erza!" I exclaimed again. "To bad for you!" said a guy on the roof. "Nobody harms a member of our guild." said Mirajane darkly. Mirajane turned into her Satan Soul. "Soul Extinction!" exclaimed Mira madly. She defeated the guy on the roof.

I carried Erza back to the coach. A doctor came and treated her. Master said that you could convert the seats into beds. Emily converted the seat and Erza was layed on the bed."Dad, will mom be alright?" asked Emily. "She'll be fine." I answered. Though I secretly felt that Erza wasn't going to be fine. The master said that there may be a storm, so it would take 2 days to get to the port. We all climbed back into our coaches and traveled on.

Erza, Emily and I had a coach to ourselves now, so I slept on one bed with Emily while Erza was on the other.


	10. Chapter 10

During the last chapter.

Jellal's P.O.V

Erza, Emily and I had a coach to ourselves now, so I slept on one bed with Emily while Erza was on the other.

Gray's P.O.V

Man, was that burn painful. Treating it with first aid cream is more painful then you think!

"It was *sniff* all my fault!" said Jack crying.

"No it wasn't, it was that guy on the roof's fault." I said reassuring him.

"Really?" asked Jack wide-eyed.

"Really." I answered.

After the first aid cream was applied, I thought about the teaching plans again.

"I hope that the master will stop rambling." I thought."Mabey Erza, Natsu, and I did go overboard that day."

Soon night fell, so I pulled out the beds. Jack wanted to sleep with Juvia, so I had the bed to my self. Then it began to rain. Most kids were afraid of the thunder and stuff, but Jack was like Juvia,so he loved the rain.

Emily's P.O.V

"It's all my fault that mom got hurt!" I exclaimed through tears.

"No it wasn't." said dad.

"I don't care, punish me!" I cried.

"Why on earth would I do that?" asked dad.

"Because I was doing something bad." I replied.

"No you didn't." said dad. "That was an accident."

As the rain began to fall, I looked at mom. She had a bandage wrapped around her forehead. I still felt like in was my fault. I dug a book out from my suitcase and began to read. It was about a girl and her mom and dad. Then the mom dies because she was protecting the girl. Bad book! What if my mom…died? I don't want to think about it!

I went to bed pretty late, but I didn't care.

"Dad, when did you join Fairy Tail?" I asked.

"Hmm? *yawn* 10 years ago or was it 8? I forget." Replied dad sleeply.

Then I fell asleep.

Jellal's P.O.V

"Why did that guy on the roof try to harm our kids?" I wondered. "Any ways, I think I should've saved Emily and not Erza."

Author's Note: Sorry for the small chapter, but I spaced out the dialogue!


	11. Chapter 11

During the last chapter.

Jellal's P.O.V

"Any ways, I think I should've protected Emily, not Erza."

Juvia's P.O.V

"Poor Gray, he was burned badly." I thought with sympathy. "But he wasn't burned as bad as Erza."

As night fell, Gray pulled out the beds and I slept with Jack. He looks so cute when he's sleeping! The raindrops hit the roof of the coach. It reminded me of what I used to say a lot.

"Drip, drip, drop." I said quietly to myself.

The next morning, it continued to rain. Gray was still asleep.

"Jack, do you remember the day where your father, Nastu, and Erza all stormed into your classroom?" I asked.

"Yes mom." Answered Jack.

"Well, it turns out, that you'll be taught by Master Makarov until you're in 5th grade." I said.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Jack.

"I'm up! I'm up!" exclaimed Gray.

"You can go back to sleep dear." I said. "Any ways, it seems that everyone reacts the same way, Jack."

Erza's P.O.V

When I woke up, the last thing I remembered, was that I jumped in front of Emily to protect her. It was already morning when I woke up though.

"Mom! You're awake!" exclaimed Emily happily.

I wrapped Emily into a hug.

"Are we almost there?" I asked.

"It was raining last night so it will take us another day." Replied Jellal.

"I see. So, happened to Nastu and Gray?" I asked.

"Gray was burned like you and Nastu was drenched in oil, so I'm guessing he was burned a bit too." Answered Jellal.

Author's Note: Geez, this chapter is even smaller!

I'm very sorry, and promise longer chapters in the future!


	12. Chapter 12

During the last chapter.

Erza's P.O.V

"Well, Gray was burned like you and Nastu was drenched in oil, so I'm guessing he was burned a bit too." Answered Jellal.

Erza's P.O.V

"Erza, do you know anything about the guy on the roof?" asked Jellal. "Guy on the roof? Sorry, I think I was out then." I answered. "Oh okay." Said Jellal. Then, I remembered that I had to tell Emily about the plans. "Emily, Master Makarov is going to be your teacher until you go on to 6th grade, so basically…you have the master as your teacher for 2 years." I said. "Why?" asked Emily. "Because, is going on a 2 year job." I answered.

The wagon stopped and we all got off. I found it hard to walk, since my leg had been burned, so Jellal helped me off. "Were only half way there?" whined Natsu. "Erza, you're awake?" said Gray shocked. "Of course I am, It's already 12 (PM)" I said. "But you were burned." Said Gray. "Yeah, and?" I asked. "Nevermind." Said Gray.

Jack's P.O.V

I never thought that would happen. I was walking around and this net traps me. Fire is about to burn me and I can't use my water magic to protect me. Then my dad jumps in front of me and shields me from the fire and gets hurt. "I'm so thankful." I thought.

Then I saw something I didn't think I would see. I saw Erza get out of the coach."She survived?!" I thought. Well my dad did say that Erza had great durability, though she did look injured.

The rest of the ride was boring. Dad slept some more(How much sleep can he get?) and mom was reading. I think it was called Dancing in the Rain or something like that. Soon it was night time so I pulled a curtain by me and changed into clean clothes.

When I woke up we were (finally) at the port. My mom was awake and so was my dad. We gathered our luggage and got off the coach. It was 11(PM) so it was pretty late. No wonder why my dad was napping earlier. Mom, dad, and I followed the rest of Fairy Tail to the boat. It was very large.

There were 20 cabins and 6 bathrooms on the ship. (3 bathrooms for men and the other 3 for women.) My family's cabin was okay. It had 2 beds, a couch, and a table.


	13. Chapter 13

During the last chapter.

All of the guild members have finally made it to the port and are boarding the ship.

Erza's P.O.V

Emily was sleepy when we boarded the ship, and she fell asleep on the couch in our cabin, so Jellal and I went on deck with most of the other parents. "I love the sea." Said Juvia looking at the waves splashing against the ship. "Just don't fall in." teased Gray. " "Do you remember how we all destroyed Nirvanna?" asked Natsu. "I remember, but can you please talk about something else?" asked an annoyed Lucy. "Oh fine." Said Natsu

"Look at Wendy and Romeo."I said. Jellal looked at the sky maiden and fire mage. "Reminds me of you and me, except for the fact that Romeo didn't nearly kill Wendy, like I did to you. "Said Jellal. "Jellal, that was like, I don't know how many years ago. Stop thinking about it, you idi-" I started. It turns out that Jellal had kissed me, effectively shutting me up. I slapped Jellal for it (though he didn't seem to care.)

Natsu's P.O.V

" Help! Save me! Ahh!" those screams haunted my mind. What was that guy trying to do? Was he trying to be the most idiotic person and anger the strongest guild? Was he trying to be foolish, and try to harm some of the strongest members of Fairy Tail's kids? Or was he evil enough to hurt kids?

"Natsu look! Erza's smoochin'!" said Happy. "Eh?" I said confused. I turned around, sure enough, Erza was doing what happy calls "smoochin'"(Honestly, I think the word is…strange.) "Happy, I think Erza's actually slappin'." I said. "Isn't it romantic?" asked a day (or is it night?) dreaming Juvia. " Yeah it 'really' is." Said Gray. ( Has everyone on board gone cuckoo?) " It's more like painful then romantic." Said Wendy from behind me.

I watched the 'romantic' scene. A demon Erza was slapping a Jellal that was dazed or something.(So 'romantic',eh?) "Erza is still as scary as ever *shudder,shudder*" I said shuddering.

A/N: Sorry, another small chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

During the last chapter.

You've had just witnessed the most "romantic" seen ever. A demon Erza was slapping a I-don't-care-what's-happening Jellal.

Erza's P.O.V

After I finished slapping Jellal,(Honestly, I rarely do this to him.) Jellal woke up from his daze. "How come I'm all scratched up?" asked Jellal. "Oh you just fell fown the stairs." I lied. "Oh, okay." Said Jellal. Then he walked back to our cabin. "Erza! Why did you do that?" exclaimed Natsu. "That's not the worse, any way Jellal doesn't ever feel it for some reason." I said.

Natsu's P.O.V

"Erza was going light on Jellal?" I thought. "I thought she was on You-don't-have-a-chance-to-live mode." "I think she would use magic, on her you-don't-have-a whatever you just said, mode." Said Gray. "Gray, why do you think that dude on the roof wanted to harm our kids?" I asked. "I don't know. But that guy is an idiot. I mean angering Mirajane (or Erza) is plain stupid." Answered Gray.

Gray's P.O.V

As it reached 1(AM) Juvia went back to the cabin to check on Jack and go to sleep. Erza did the same. It was just me,Nastu, and some other people. The wind howled, and the sails looked like ghosts. " Hey popsicle, do you like the idea of gramps teachin' Jack?" asked Natsu. "Don't call me popsicle, flame-brain, any way, gramps teaching Jack is a little unsettling." I answered.

The next day, I walked around the whole ship making sure nobody suspicious was on board. I found nothing. I saw Nastu doing the same. "What are you doing?" asked Erza. " Patroling the ship for kid harmers." Answered Natsu. "Good idea." Said Erza, then running off to the bow of the ship. "Dad, why are walking around the ship like (Natsu)?" asked Jack. "Just making sure there's no bad people on board. But don't worry, I didn't see any." I replied.

Lily's P.O.V

I was so scared that day. I'm grateful that dad protected me. I looked at Emily. I told my dad to tell Emily my secret. I was the Celestial Dragonslayer.

A/N: Hello! I just wanted to say, this is a sucky chapter. I'll be improving it by, spacing out the dialogue, and adding more description!


	15. Missing (1)

**Chapter 15 – Missing**

**Erza's P.O.V**

"Erza!" somebody exclaimed

I turned around, and saw Jellal running up to me.

"The kids are missing!" Jellal shouted in reply. "Including Mirajane's daugther!"

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "Again?"

I ran around the ship calling Emily's name.

"Lily, where are you?" shouted Nastu.

"Jack, say something!" called Gray.

"Maddie! If you can hear me yell something back!" Mira exclaimed

"Any luck?" asked Gray.

"No."

"Whoever did this…" started Nastu darkly. "Will not live to see tommarow!"

Then, the rest of the guild started looking for the kids. They searched in the crows nest, boxes, and barrels. But they couldn't find them.

I felt like crying then, we spent at least two hours searching and no luck.

"I'm gonna rip whoever did this to shreds!" Natsu screeched.

I thought I saw Emily, but it was just Jellal. They both had the same shade of blue hair, it made my throat well up in tears.

Soon it was time for lunch, so we called off the search party until later. But who wants to eat when you're only child is missing?

"I'M GOING TO FIND THAT GUY, AND TOSS HIM INTO THE SEA!" Natsu screamed.

"Calm down." Said Lucy sweatropping. "We'll find her."

**Wendy's P.O.V**

"I wonder where all their kids went." I said.

"I find it strange, that they all went missing." Said Carla a bit puzzled.

"I'M GONNA BEAT THAT PERSON INTO PROTONS!" Natsu yelled.

"My ears!" I winced.

"Salamander!" Gajeel shouted. "You'll find your daugther. But please, stop yelling, my ears are about to explode!"

Then, somebody came in through the door. Much to my surpise; it was certain scarlet haired mage's daugther.

"Mom!" she shouted, but Erza didn't look up.

"Mom!" she shouted again. This time though, Erza did look up.

"Emily?" she said perplexed.

Erza's P.O.V

I thought Emily was going to be gone forever, I thought I would never see her again.

"Mom!" someone shouted.

I didn't bother to look up, I was probably just hearing things.

"Mom!" the person shouted again.

Strange, it sounded like…Emily. I looked up, it was Emily!

At that moment, I just felt a surge of happiness go through me. I ran to Emily and embraced her.

"Where were you?" I asked.

I could feel tears streaming down my face.

"Some guy captured me when I was going on deck!" answered Emily.

"Did you see any of the other kids?" asked Natsu.

"No, but I hear did hear something though." Answered Emily.

Earlier…

_Emily's P.O.V_

_ It was dark, and musty. I didn't know where I was, some guy had tackled me, and tied me up. He also blindfolded me._

_ Then, I saw a soft glow, it got brighter and brighter, and then, I saw a man, dressed in a black suit._

_"What magic do you use?" he asked._

_"Requip." I replied quietly._

_"Are you sure you don't use water magic?" he asked._

_"I'm sure."_

_Then, he pointed a sword at my neck, and eyed me threatingly._

_"Are you really sure?" he asked, grimly._

_I took a deep breath, and then, I kicked the man in the face._

_"Argh!" he yelled._

_I used Telekenis, and picked up his sword. I carefully sliced the rope tying my hands together._

_The man suddely got up, and a magic circle appeared._

_"Snake Shadow!" he exclaimed._

_I requipped 2 swords, and sliced the shadow._

_"Ha, I wasn't even going at full power." Scoffed the man._

_"Death's Star." He said grimly._

_A purple cloud surrounded me, it made me feel drowsy._

_"So you can't beat me now, eh?" asked the man. "Titania must be weak."_

_My blood boiled, I hated it when people said bad things about my parents._

_"If I could only use The Knight!" I thought. "Maybe I can."_

_ I close my eyes, and concetrated hard. I thought of the red magic cirlce appearing undernath my feet, I thought of my magical power getting more powerful._

_"Requip: Heaven's Wheel." I said._

_ To my surprise, a magical circle did appear under my feet. The silver armor soon appeared._

_"Trinity Sword!" I shouted._

_*Crash!*_

_The man, lay unconisious on the floor._

_"Roar of the Celestial Dragon!" someone shouted._

_"Lily?" I thought. "But she isn't a dragon slayer."_

**Erza's P.O.V**

"So that's what happened." Emily finished.

"I still can't believe you managed to use The Knight." I said.

"And Lily is a dragon slayer." Lucy added.

"Really?" asked Emily with awe. "What kind?"

"She's the celestial dragon slayer." I replied.

"Wow."

"Speaking of Lily, where is she?" asked Wendy.

"Watch out!" a voice rang out.

"Hey, that sounds kinda like Lily." Emily stated.

Sure enough, Lucy and Natsu's daugther came charging through the doors.

"Watch…out…" she panted. "People…chasing…me…."

Then, I heard a rumbling noise. It grew louder, and louder, until I saw at least 50 men standing in the door way.

_"How did they all stow away on the ship?"_

"Come on!" one hollered. "We need the celestial wizard!"

* * *

**Gomensai mina! I felt like this chapter sucked big time! (Please don't leave mean reviews!)**

**And sorry for the late update, I was so concetrated on my other stories!**

**- Warrior Phoenix**


	16. Island (1)

**Chapter 16 – Island**

**Gray's P.O.V**

"Come on!" one of the men hollered. "We need the celestial wizard!"

Out of no where, a blast of fire hurdled the guy backwards. He crashed into the other men, causing them fall one after another; like dominos.

They quickly got up, and held up their swords. It reminded me of the time we were fighting Eisenwald. I shook that thought out of my head. It was time to be fighting, not daydreaming!

Before I could attack, another blast of fire was shot at the group. This time though, one of the people blocked the attack with a water shield.

Natsu tried again, but the water shield wasn't breaking. I quickly jumped beside the dragonslayer, and froze the shield of water. It cracked and crumbled onto the floor.

The man cussed, and prepared to launch another spell. Air pressure started to whirl around the two us, forming a barrier seperating us from the group.

_"Fate's Twister."_

The air pressure started whirl faster; it's whipping wind stung my eyes. Suddenly, something shiny and silver criss-crossed across the mass of air.

The wind seemed to slow, and then it vanished. The man stared at his hands, quite baffled. I looked around, and saw Erza with a scratched up sword in her hand.

"NOW!" the man who tried to attack us with "Fate's Twister" bellowed.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

My hands instantly flew to my keys. I grabbed a certain bull's key, and exclaimed, "Open, gate of the golden bull, Taurus!" The muscular spirit appeared in a puff of smoke, and started to oogle me, again.

"Nice body as usual, Lucy-san." He said, bright pink hearts in his eyes.

"Whatever, just attack." I ordered.

"Rampage!" he shouted, his axe letting loose a thundering _thud_ as it hit the ground.

"Ice make: Saucer!"

"Dazzling Blaze of the Fire Dragon!"

"Moon Flash!"

"Demon Blast!

"Water Slicer!"

"Grand Chariot!"

A series of attacks were launched repeatedly, until every last person was defeated. Luckily, after we finished up the battle, the rest of the kids returned.

After an hour or so, the boat was docked. The men were arrested, and taken onto another ship heading back to the mainland. We gathered our luggage, and headed to the Sunrise Hotel.

"Now that was an epic battle." Natsu said happily.

"Why do you like fighitng so much?" I asked, slightly sweatdropping.

"Cause it's awesome!" he replied with a child-like manner.

**Lily's P.O.V**

Soft white sand made it's way into my sandals as we walked to the hotel. The sun was setting, looking like it was sinking slowly into the sapphire waters of the ocean. Seagulls let out loud, harsh cries. I winced, and covered my ears.

The orange-red sky soon disappeared, and was replaced with an deep indigo color. I could still make out a few clouds, drifting gracefully, and then disappearing.

The moon slowly seeped into view, casting silvery light across the ocean waves gently lapping at the sand. Soon, stars dotted the sky. Like diamonds sewn onto a silk dress.

We soon arrived at the hotel (the check-in took forever!). Much to Makarov's dismay, everyone's rooms were scattered all around the hotel. But he didn't complain, he could tell that the lady at the counter was grumpy from checking in all these people.

The room I was staying in with my parents, was surprisingly large. With two queen-sized beds, and a couch bed too. There was also two bathrooms, one with a hotub, and shower, and one with just a shower.

"Ah, now I can sleep in my own bed again." My mom sighed, giving my dad a playful shove; he just rolled his eyes.

"Lily, you should go take a shower." My mom said.

After a quick shower, I flopped down on the couch bed. It had been an exahusting day, so I fell asleep almost instantly.

**Emily's P.O.V**

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

I groaned, and thorugh my pillow over my head. Whoever or whatever was making that noise was seriously ticking me off!

_Thump. Thump. Thump_

I sighed, and dragged myself out of bed. After a while, my eyes adjusted to the darkness, and I walked over to the window. I didn't dare turn on the lights, because who knew what the consequences could be?

The glass felt cold against my hands, as I peered down at the small town below. A few restraunts and gas stations were still open; their neon signs flashing fractically, as if they were screaming for help.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

I whipped my head around. A bad feeling that the noise was coming from this room rose up inside of me.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

I sighed in replief as the noise grew quieter. It was probably just my imagination or something. I crawled back in bed, and closed my eyes.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

My eyes flickered open again. That nervous feeling rised again, as I determindly tried to slip into oblivion. It was no use, I laued in bed wide awake, as the thumping noise grew louder, and then softer, and louder, and softer again.

It was really freaking me out. What if someone had broken into the hotel? What if some sort of monster haunted this building? I had to scoff at my own gulibliness, there was no monster haunting the Sun Rise hotel.

Yet on the second thought, that thumping noise was quite peculiar. It sounded like someone was pacing back and forth across the halls, or someone trying to hammer something into the wall.

I told myself that the one of the hotel staff was hammering a painting of some sort in the hallway. It seemed to calm me down, and I managed to fall asleep.

**Lily's P.O.V**

I sighed. My dad was snoring very loudly, as usual. Sometimes I wondered how my mom managed to not only sleep next to him, but wake up refreshed.

It was probably because she was deep sleeper, unlike me. I would be jerked away if you dropped a book on the floor. Though I found it strange that I was a light sleeper, both of my parents could sleep through an explosion (it happened once, and I hope it doesn't happen twice).

Hoping that it would prevent me from hearing the noise, I took the extra pillow and thorugh it over my head. It did muffle my father's snoring, but it couldn't snuff out all of it. But it was better than nothing, so I went back to sleep.

* * *

**Hi mina! I am back with another chapter!**

**I felt kinda bad yesterday, from not updating in so long, so I decided to update another one as soon as possible.**

**And this one is hot of the press! Hope ya liked it!  
**

**- Warrior Phoenix**


End file.
